


crystalline green

by Elendraug



Series: bullet time text-fuck-athon [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cloaca, Divergent Timelines, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn Watching, Tribadism, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>watch it rolling; feeling the weight of the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	crystalline green

**Author's Note:**

> [♫ music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paLIQHZx7MM) highly recommended | [lyrics](http://genius.com/Goldfrapp-crystalline-green-lyrics)

“You wanna fuck?”

Caliborn looks up from a water-damaged copy of _Absolute Boyfriend: Vol. 2_ and glances over at Dave, who’s lying on the bed beside him, his iPhone held close to his face.

“Yeah, sure.” Caliborn sets the manga down on the floor, between the mattress foundation and the cinderblocks that comprise Dave’s extra desk. He shifts closer to Dave and tucks his head against his shoulder, both in an effort to be near to him, and to see what he’s up to. “Are you watching porn?”

“Yup.” Dave holds the phone further out so Caliborn can see the anonymous dick thrusting into an equally anonymous vagina. “S’just some amateur shit.”

“Why is the sound off?”

“You were reading.” Dave raises the volume from muted to quietly audible. “Plus half the time the audio is garbled shit or they’re listening to dumbfuck music.”

“It’s hot to hear it if you can, though.” Caliborn curls an arm over Dave’s stomach, just beneath the screenprinted record on his [shirt](https://www.topatoco.com/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=TO&Product_Code=MSPA-RECORD).

“Un-fucking-fortunately, these two are banging to Katy Perry.” Dave backs out of the video and browses through a list of other options, before selecting something aptly named _BUTSY MILF GET TITS FUCKED & HU GE UCM_ that somehow made it into search results despite its typos. “How the fuck does anybody maintain an erection while listening to Katy fucking Perry?”

Caliborn shrugs. “I don’t know who that is.”

“You’ve been spared by virtue of being an alien who’s remained largely unexposed to Earth pop culture. Pray to fucking god you never know.”

This clip is more successful than the last, as the people involved have mercifully chosen not to overwhelm the mediocre audio capture quality of their phone camera with any background music. Instead, the only noises to be heard are shallow panting and soft, wet sounds of slicked friction.

“Fuck, I really wanna come,” Dave sighs.

Caliborn kisses his throat. “When’s the last time you got off?”

“Like, yesterday, but it was one of those like, two-minute ‘who gives a shit’ sort of faps.”

“Well, fuck.” Caliborn squeezes his arm around Dave. “Let’s fucking do something about that.”

“Yeah.” Dave keeps his phone in his right hand, held high enough above both of them that they can move but can still see the screen, and slides his left hand down to rub at himself through his boxers. “Fuck, dude, look at this shit.”

“I am looking,” Caliborn confirms. He presses another kiss to Dave’s neck before sitting up slightly; as soon as Dave started moving his arm, it made it trickier to rest his head against him. “What’re you feeling like?”

“I’m feeling like... you should lick my chest, if that’s cool.” 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

Dave hikes his shirt up until the hem is bunched up next to his collarbone. Caliborn ducks his head to Dave’s chest and cups his left breast in his palm; it’s tough to stay out of the way of Dave’s arm as he touches himself, but as long as he supports his weight and doesn’t lean on Dave, it’s mostly workable. With his peripheral vision locked on the iPhone screen, Caliborn darts out his forked tongue to lick across Dave’s nipple.

“Fuck, yeah.” Dave’s hand is busy against his boxers. He turns his attention away from the phone and watches as Caliborn circles his tongue around his areola. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

Caliborn flicks his tongue across him again, the fork in his tongue catching across Dave’s peaked nipple as he continues the motion. “You know what you should look up?” he begins, his breath starting to evaporate the saliva on Dave’s skin as he exhales through his nose.

“What?”

“Somebody getting their dick sucked.”

Dave grins. “You and male human boners, huh?”

Caliborn doesn’t say anything, but he keeps his face close to Dave’s chest, and squeezes at his breast to hold him still as he takes his nipple carefully, lightly between his teeth.

“Oh my god, not fair.” Dave browses his options and settles on _TWINK COCK HARD SUCK_ after skimming various others with similar titles but shittier thumbnails. “How am I supposed to use the god danged internet if you’re using your teeth?”

Caliborn grins, his mouth still lowered to Dave’s skin, his teeth visible and hovered just shy of being too much.

“Here’s your cocksuckers, all queued up.” Dave brings the iPhone closer so Caliborn can see more easily. “You can do whatever, just don’t make me bleed.”

Caliborn snorts. “Wasn’t gonna.”

They settle into a rhythm, both of them watching grainy footage with lighting that could’ve been a lot better. Caliborn’s tongue is long enough that he can lick Dave’s right nipple without moving his head; he brushes his thumb over the left one, still slick with spit, and ghosts his claws across Dave’s chest. Dave keeps his fingers rubbing quickly over the fabric of his boxers, enough to stimulate himself but without being too intense, too soon.

“God, dude, that makes me want a dick in me so bad.”

“What, the porn?”

“Your tongue, man.”

Caliborn props himself up and leans in toward Dave’s face. His eyes are half-lidded; his eyelashes are almost unbelievable up close. He flicks his tongue out in a self-conscious motion, and keeps his focus on Dave’s lips.

Dave looks up at him, his chin tilted up, and speaks breathily. “Caliborn.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re blocking the screen.”

“It was my pick.” Caliborn kisses at the corner of Dave’s mouth. “I can ignore it if I want.”

“Whatever, douche.” Dave lets his phone drop to the mattress and brings both of his arms up to wrap around Caliborn’s back. “See if I let you make webernet requests anymore.”

Caliborn kisses him. Dave kisses back.

“You should take your shirt off,” Dave says.

“Aren’t you stuck in yours?”

“This is one of those plane emergency situations.” Dave wriggles away enough to tug his shirt all the way over his head and off, then tosses it on the floor, next to Caliborn’s manga. “Secure your own shirt first, then assist others.”

Caliborn pulls his own [t-shirt](https://www.topatoco.com/merchant.mvc?Screen=PROD&Store_Code=TO&Product_Code=MSPA-SBAHJ-BLACK&Category_Code=MSPA) over his head. Hella Jeff and Geromy stare passionately down at Dave for a brief moment as Caliborn yanks the shirt off himself.

Something loud and awkward suddenly starts autoplaying on Dave’s phone. He gropes around on the bed until he can grab the phone and stop playback. 

“What the fuck, dude,” Caliborn chides. “I was into whatever shitty dirty talk they were screaming.”

“Too bad, I already closed it.” Dave arches his back, lifting his chest in an effort to give Caliborn a hint. “You’re just gonna have to settle for my own shitty dirty talk.”

“Chat me the fuck up, Dave.” Caliborn lowers his head to Dave’s chest and licks across his bare skin. “I am ready to settle.”

“Nice standards.” Dave returns his hand to his boxers, this time slipping his fingers beneath the waistband. “Objects in mirror may be closer than they appear. Knives may be sharp.”

Caliborn laughs, and resumes flicking his tongue across Dave’s right nipple. He rubs at his left nipple with his thumb. For some inexplicable reason, only the left one peaks.

“Caution: may cause eye irritation. Avoid contact with eyes.” Dave slides his fingers down between his labia to drag wetness back up and rub at his clit. “The cords on this product present a potential strangulation hazard.”

“So you just have a bunch of fucking label warnings committed to memory?” Caliborn hooks his right leg over Dave’s, pressing his groin to Dave’s thigh, and lightly trailing his toes over Dave’s calf. “How is this even dirty talk?”

“I dunno, dude. Sometimes I ain’t got all the answers.” Dave lifts his hand to his mouth and sucks the taste of himself off his fingers. “You should fuck me, though.”

“Shit, Dave, that’s a tough fucking sell.” Caliborn gently trails his fingertips along Dave’s jaw, and shifts up to kiss him again, quickly. “Quote some more fucking materials data safety sheet factoids at me and then I could be convinced.”

“In case of implosion, look directly at implosion.”

Caliborn kisses Dave’s cheek, his thigh pressed close to Dave’s. “Not good enough. Step it up.”

“Do not taunt Happy Fun Ball.”

“All right, that’s acceptable.” 

“Thank _fucking_ god.” Dave reaches down to slide his boxers off. He leaves them on the end of the bed. “All this talk of safety precautions has me wanting to get banged without any barriers.”

“What the fuck, are we _not_ doing this with sixty feet of plastic wrap?” Caliborn tugs his own underwear down and off. “What a fucking letdown.”

“My entire life is a disappointment.” Dave shifts until he gets his thigh between Caliborn’s legs again, aware of the faint wetness of his cloacal flap against his skin. “As soon as there’s any indication that our xenophilic fuckfest can result in something medically unfortunate, I’ll tape condoms across my entire body, but until then...”

“Until then, all our latex allergy roleplaying scenarios are off the table.” Caliborn runs his hand down along Dave’s side, to rest on his hip. “You’re so goddamn selfish.”

“Oooh, I know, right?” Dave smiles at him. “Why the fuck would anybody wanna put up with my ass?”

“Probably because you have such a nice ass.” Caliborn gropes at Dave’s butt, for good measure.

“Yeah, duh, but let’s stop being stupid for a second and actually have sex.”

Caliborn kisses Dave’s cheek and whispers next to his ear. “ _Never._ ”

“Never, the sex? Or never stop being stupid?”

“Oh my god, we are never gonna stop fucking with each other, are we?” Caliborn groans melodramatically. “Even without computers.”

Dave pauses. “Dude, I just got the weirdest déjà vu.”

“I hate when that fucking happens.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dave reassures him. “C’mere.”

“I’m already here.”

“You’re a shit.”

Caliborn runs his tongue along Dave’s jawline. Dave laughs, without malice. 

"Man, if you keep that up, I’m just gonna want you to go down on me.”

“Well, the night is still young, so who knows?”

Dave glances to his left, where the sunset is warm orange and settling through the window, onto the remnants of his photography equipment. He looks back to Caliborn, eyes bright, and beams at him. “We can take all the time we want.”

Caliborn keeps his face next to Dave’s neck, his eyes shadowed. His eyelashes brush across Dave’s skin when he blinks. “Yeah. As long as we want it to be true, it’ll be slightly less fake. Right?”

“Who the hell’s gonna bug us, anyway?”

Caliborn lifts his head to glance at the window. “Nobody.”

“Damn right.”

Dave moves his thigh to nudge against Caliborn’s vent. Caliborn exhales audibly and shifts his position so he can lick at Dave’s nipple again, his thighs clenching around Dave’s leg as he shallowly rolls his hips. Dave licks at his fingers and lowers his hand to his vulva, touching and teasing just above his clitoral hood. He uses his free hand to pet at the back of Caliborn’s head, keeping his mouth close to his chest.

They continue touching each other in relative silence for a few minutes. By the time Caliborn’s back to using his teeth, Dave’s chest is heaving and he’s lifting his hips up towards his hand, his movements impeded only by Caliborn’s own increasingly urgent rocking against his thigh. 

“Fuuuck, dude,” Dave groans. “Get on top of me.”

Caliborn flutters his tongue over Dave’s nipple a few more times before pulling away to straddle his hips. He uses his knuckles to spread Dave’s labia apart; the backs of his fingers are a safer choice than attempting to do much with claws.

He lowers himself to rest his weight on Dave’s hips and grind down against his pubic mound. His [hemipenes are everted from his cloacal flap](http://freakyhumanshit.tumblr.com/post/116620825475/unified-theory-of-cherub-junk-the-lifes-work-of), and with each roll of his hips, they slide on either side of Dave’s clit. Caliborn doesn’t self-lubricate much, but in this case, it’s generally a non-issue. Dave’s plenty wet enough for the both of them. 

“Jesus fuck, you feel good.” Dave lifts his hips to meet Caliborn’s downward pressing, eager to get off. “I am never going to get tired of this.”

Caliborn’s quieter than usual, and reaches for Dave’s hand despite his sticky fingers. He runs his thumb in small circles over Dave’s thumb, five human digits laced with cherubic four. Dave squeezes Caliborn’s hand. Caliborn smiles down at him, his green teeth barely visible, his lashes lowered nearly to his cheeks.

“I want to be here,” he says, and Dave believes it.

“I want you,” Dave says. “You’re all I want.”

Caliborn glances up at the wall above them, at the posters that have been covered up by sheet after sheet of drawings that he and Dave doodled together: some hilarious, some absurd, some intentionally shittier than others. It feels like it’s been no time at all, although he knows rationally that separate, distinct events have occurred and time has elapsed. It’s watching summer creep into August and realizing the remaining days of freedom are limited. It’s watching a star spiral away into blackness. It’s watching an hourglass and willing it to leave one grain of sand unpassed.

“Dave,” Caliborn says, and Dave knows.

“Hey, hey, hey. C’mere, for real.” He pulls Caliborn in and kisses his face, at the perfect circle on his cheek, so precise it could never have been painted. “Don’t. It’s okay.”

Caliborn cups Dave’s jaw, his claws resting lightly on the spot just before his ear, where his hair mimics sideburns. 

Their eyes match. He’ll never get over it.

Dave tilts his head to kiss him, his lips as soft and squishy as Caliborn’s aren’t. He licks at Caliborn’s teeth, across the enamel, and touches his tongue to Caliborn’s, thrilled by the fork in it every goddamn time. Caliborn starts grinding against Dave again while they make out; he keeps his hand on Dave’s face and leans his other arm on the bed. Dave’s iPhone settles against Caliborn’s forearm as the mattress dips.

“I want you to fuck me,” Dave murmurs. “I want you to get your fuckin’ double dicks in me and fuck me until we both come so hard it scares the birds on the roof.”

Caliborn flicks his tongue out at the shell of Dave’s ear. “I can try.”

“You can do it,” Dave assures him. “It’s gonna be fuckin’ fine. It’s gonna be fuckin’ hot.”

They rearrange their limbs until Dave’s legs are wrapped around Caliborn’s waist. The angle isn’t quite right, but Dave is slick and satisfying to frot against, all the same. Caliborn’s kneeling, but too high up; he splays his legs out to lower himself on the bed, his claws on both feet catching on the sheets. He shifts his toes until he’s not going to fuck up Dave’s linens.

Dave watches him, although what exactly Dave is thinking is beyond Caliborn’s ability to guess. Even without the shades, it’s tough to gauge his expression. 

Caliborn flicks his tongue out without meaning to. “Is this okay?”

Dave nods. “Yeah, dude, you’re good. Just kinda... just rub on me.”

Caliborn keeps one hand on Dave’s hip and uses his other hand to line his hemipenes up with Dave’s clit. They’re black like his tongue, flushed dark red beneath the surface, hard enough to stay pointed outward but not enough to penetrate much of anything. Caliborn wonders if Dave considers shoving a thumb up himself to be satisfying, and looks away, frustrated.

Dave reaches out to tenderly touch Caliborn’s cheek, then to brush his fingertips against his chin and encourage him to turn his head. “You’re good, dude. For real.”

Caliborn leans over Dave and settles on top of him, his head lowered to his shoulder. Dave brings his arms around his back to hold him as he thrusts. There’s not enough length to his hemipenes to reach anything, other than grinding against Dave’s inner thighs, but the rocking motion and his weight on top of him are satisfying in their own right.

“I like when you’re on top of me,” Dave says, the words whispered against Caliborn’s ear, just past his jaw. “It gets me fucking wet as hell.”

Caliborn kisses Dave’s shoulder. “How wet _is_ hell?” 

“Let me tell you, sir: it’s motherfucking sodden.” Dave runs his fingertips down along Caliborn’s back, along the subtle, smooth ridges that trail on both sides of his spine. “I’m talking Hurricane Ike here, about to make landfall and sweep the fuck across Texas.”

Caliborn nuzzles against Dave’s neck, his breath coming in shorter gasps as Dave feels him up. “Is that hot? I never had weather.”

“It’s hot like a goddamned rainforest, so saturated with humidity that every living thing is coated in moisture, chock full of mosquitos and ready as fuck to be clear-cut by the cast of _FernGully_ and lit on fire and turned over to the hungry mouths of cattle so I can get a Whopper for cheap, because unlike upstate New York, I live in civilization and Burger King ain’t a day trip away.”

Caliborn laughs, his breath on Dave’s throat. “What the fuck?”

“Holy shit, dude, put your dick in me and I’ll shut up, okay?”

“I _like_ when you talk.”

“You want me to get louder?” Dave smiles up at the ceiling, and rubs his fingertips quickly against Caliborn’s scutes. Caliborn lets out a sudden, needy moan against Dave’s shoulder. “I can fuckin’ arrange that shit.”

Caliborn lifts his back towards Dave’s hands, shuddering, before lifting himself entirely and getting his right leg over Dave’s left, his claws carefully kept from snagging the sheets. He gets his left knee under Dave’s right thigh and angles himself in until they’re lined up correctly, again. Dave was not exaggerating; he’s very wet and very ready, and lifts his hips up to push towards Caliborn’s crotch. 

Cautious with his claws, Caliborn reaches down to steady his left hemipenis as he slides it inside Dave, who’s warmer and slicker than any cherub would ever be. He presses his hips forward, and slips out on the second thrust. Determined, he guides himself back inside and rocks his hips more shallowly; if he keeps the pace slow as he grinds against him, they stay locked together.

Dave takes in a deep breath and lets it out, slowly, smiling. “Fuck, dude.”

With his hands braced on Dave’s hips, Caliborn rocks his hips, his right hemipenis frotting against Dave’s labia and clit on the upswing. He looks at Dave, who’s got one hand tucked against his chest and pinching his nipple, and the other on Caliborn’s knee. 

“How’s that?”

“Please,” Dave gasps. “Please, yes.”

Caliborn grins, thinking back to the second time they cybered, and pets at Dave’s hip. It’s a good fucking memory, and led the way to a hell of a lot more.

Dave’s hot and tight in ways Caliborn didn’t think he’d ever get to feel with anything but his fingers or tongue, and fucking him just feels _right_. It’s gratifying to glance down and see himself pressed flush against Dave’s vulva, to feel Dave contract around him when he tenses, to know that all the wetness they’re slicking between their skin is the direct result of the two of them playing around.

“Ohhh my god, _fuck_.” Dave thumbs at his nipple and squeezes his breast and arches his back and fists his free hand in the card-suit bedsheets. It’s ridiculous. “God, dude, holy fuck.”

Caliborn runs his hand along Dave’s skin, starting with the upper edge of his pubes and then up across his stomach. “What was it you were gonna scream about?”

“I don’t even got jokes, dude, shitting fuck.”

Caliborn cringes at ‘shitting fuck’ (albeit fondly) but doesn’t let himself dwell on it. “Nothing about foxy slunts who might literally be foxes?”

“Fuck you so much, I can’t believe you’re making furry jokes when you’ve got your snake cock in me.”

“I don’t got fur, you mammalian trash.” Caliborn pets at Dave’s stomach, and smirks when Dave grabs for his hand and brings it up to fondle the breast Dave isn’t already touching. 

“I’m so down with Illuminati hollow earth reptile overlords or fucking whatever, okay?” Dave presses his cheek to the pillow, next to his shoulder, tense and panting for breath. “Just make me come, I just wanna come.”

Hearing Dave beg so matter-of-factly sends a rush of heat through the pit of Caliborn’s stomach, makes him feel engorged and eager and incredibly fucking ready to help out. He rocks his hips faster, harder, frotting slickly between Dave’s labia while fucking shallowly into him, one hemipenis nudging Dave’s clit on every other thrust, the other keeping him spread open and filled at his entrance. Dave kept insisting that was where all the nerve endings were, anyway, but what the fuck does he know about human anatomy to confirm it in his own mind?

It seems to be working, all the same, and Caliborn lowers his head enough that he can reach with his tongue again, his hand squeezing tight on Dave’s breast while he licks in quick, darting flicks across and around his nipple. Dave squeezes so hard on his other breast it almost looks painful, his hip movements as regular as a metronome, his breathing as stuttered as scratching.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I’m coming!”

There’s warmth that settles in at the nape of Caliborn’s neck, a tight coil of affection that seizes his chest as he watches Dave’s flushed face as he rides out his orgasm, as Dave pushes his clit insistently up against him, as Caliborn keeps his tongue moving, as he starts to notice how much sweat has been worked up between their thighs—all from Dave, of course. Dave lets out a series of desperate, clipped moans that has Caliborn feeling heady and a little overwhelmed.

“I want you to come,” Dave urges, his hand wrapped around Caliborn’s wrist and keeping it pressed to his chest. “I want you to come, I want you to come inside me—”

He can’t maintain the angle well enough to lean down and kiss Dave properly, but he _can_ keep his hips moving if he uses the length of his tongue to his advantage. Caliborn touches his tongue to Dave’s lips for a second before Dave takes the hint and sticks his tongue out to lick back. It’s sort of stupid, but Caliborn can feel his blood pulsing through his hemipenes when Dave’s tongue teases his.

Dave reaches up to feel along the back of Caliborn’s neck, to rub at his scutes in lieu of tugging at hair or biting at an ear the way he would with a human. It’s more than enough to get Caliborn groaning, his tongue flicked out to taste the stench of salt and sex that’s overtaken the air, needily rolling his hips.

Caliborn thrusts against Dave, both hemipenes coated in slickness, and presses as far within Dave as he can go as he comes, dribbling thickly inside him. Before Caliborn can catch his breath, Dave’s hoisting himself up to get a better handle on the situation. He kneads his fingertips into Caliborn’s back, up and down in a short path between his shoulder blades, and uses his left hand to gently twist and tug at Caliborn’s exposed hemipenis, the one that received less direct stimulation. 

“What up, motherfucker,” Dave murmurs. “I’m gonna get you off twice.”

Dave’s hand is caught snugly between them, so much so that he uses the back of his hand to nudge against his clit, too, as he stimulates Caliborn.

Caliborn reaches between their bodies to pinch at Dave’s right nipple, to stay out of the way of his dominant hand. “You’re so fucking hot, dude.”

Dave laughs. “I am getting us _so laid_.”

Caliborn moves in to kiss him, but Dave sticks his tongue out like he would have if it’d ever snowed at his apartment. He takes the hint and flicks his tongue against Dave’s instead, and it doesn’t take much more fiddling from Dave’s musician fingers on his back and his hemipenis to bring him to a second, shuddering orgasm.

With Caliborn still breathless, Dave uses his sticky, semen-coated fingers to rub at himself, in quick, hard movements that circle his clit and slip down to part his labia. He comes again, too, humping his hand and grinning, almost giddily.

“Fuck!” Dave shouts, pleased and maybe smug. “Fuck, god, we’re so fucking awesome.”

Dave disentangles himself from Caliborn’s lap and lies back on the bed. He immediately puts his fingers in his mouth to lick away the taste of the two of them. Achievement fucking unlocked.

Caliborn lies down next to him, exhausted. He nestles in close and rests his head on Dave’s shoulder, with one arm draped securely over Dave’s chest, the same way they started. 

“I love you,” he says, simply.

Dave makes a pleased sound, and smirks. “Good.”

They lie together for a while, sleepy and with sore, cramping thighs. Dave eventually makes a grab for his own t-shirt, and wipes it between his legs before crumpling it up and handing a dry section to Caliborn. Caliborn wipes himself off, too, and tosses the shirt off the side of the bed.

Dave stares up at the wire he’d tacked to his walls years ago to clip his prints to as they dried. He idly scratches at his ass cheek. “Dude, can you hand me my phone?”

“I think I’m lying on it.”

Caliborn fishes the iPhone out from the tangled sheets and gives it to Dave. Dave searches for something, and snickers with amusement when he finds it. He turns the screen towards Caliborn.

“Dude, check it. Shitting dick nipples.”

There’s an anime _entity_ on display, and she has blue hair with yellow ribbons in it, and eyes rolled back so far they’re all sclera, and as pure white as Dave’s. The rest of the image begs the question:

“What the fuck, _why?_ ”

Dave just shrugs. “Got me, yo. To see if anyone could jack off to this?”

Caliborn lays his head on Dave’s shoulder again and snorts, closing his eyelids over blackened sockets. “You’re a weird guy, Dave.”

“I love you, too.” Dave kisses the top of his head. “Nerd.”

The Houston sun is as hot and red as Dave remembers it—exactly as Dave remembers it, with good reason. Its rays bathe his bedroom in a warm glow that falls across Dave’s face as he falls asleep, with his feet tangled in his sheets, and with Caliborn curled within his loose embrace, already out like a light.

The static and shrieking that percolate beneath the surface of their dreams eventually get easier to tune out, the longer they linger.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
